Dr Jones's Expeiment
by Gonzales512
Summary: BTW, this is my Poll story, but also includes Yoshi. Dr. Jones has finally completed the pill that prevents people from getting bad jobs. But when he actually tries it, it backfires. Find out what happens in my last submission of the year!


Dr. Jones's Experiment

By The Great Gonzales

- - -

One day in the Yoshi City metropolitan area, in the middle of the 800,000+ populated city, Yoshi was driving around in his truck to Dr. Jones's house. It was important that he had to be there. Fifteen minutes later, he finally reached Dr. Jones's Lab.

"How's it going doc?" asked Yoshi.

"Very good. I just perfected the pill that doesn't give people bad jobs," said the blue scientist. "I just need someone to test it for me."

"Well it's not me," exclaimed Yoshi. "Who knows what side effects it could have."

"Then get someone."

"Okay. I know just the guy."

- - -

Later throughout the day, Yoshi was coming out of Mario's house with Luigi.

"Oh boy," said Luigi. "We're finally going to Six Flags."

"We sure are."

"Yay, wait. Where are the other Smashers?" asked Luigi.

"We'll pick them up right now. Just get in the truck."

Yoshi drove back to Dr. Jones's lab. Luigi was so excited he wouldn't stop talking.

"Yay, we're finally going to Six Flags. It's gonna be so much fun. I'll ride the biggest roller coaster, and the smallest roller coaster, and the mediumest roller coaster. Then after we're done, we'll go to the bumper cars although Mario would obviously beat us all with his weight. Then we'll go ride in the go-karts and beat everyone and finally beat Yoshi for once. Then I'll beat the crap out of Mario in the go-karts. Then after we're done racing, we'll go to San Francisco and…"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?!" Yoshi shouted as he pulled in to Dr. Jones's driveway.

"Why are we taking him?" asked Luigi. "He's too old."

"I heard that," shouted Dr. Jones from the inside.

"Come in Luigi," Yoshi said.

They walked inside the lab and the doors became shut so no one could come out.

"Go sit in the couch," Yoshi said. Then Dr. Jones came with a sandwich with two pills hidden inside it. (Goes and makes a sandwich)

"Here, have a sandwich."

"Thanks. When are we going to Six Flags," asked Luigi impatiently as he ate the sandwich not knowing that there were pills hidden inside it.

"We'll be on our way," grinned Dr. Jones. Then suddenly, he fell asleep.

- - -

Later that day, Luigi woke up on the counter of a Subway stand in Six Flags.

"Yay! Luigi cheered. "I'm in Six Flags. And I'm working here?"

"You think it worked?" Dr. Jones whispered to Yoshi from the Dolphin exhibit.

"No. I think it backfired. Instead of getting a good job, he got a terrible job. You need to work on your chemistry doc."

"Well," Luigi told to Yoshi as he came. "Since I'm working here, I can ride the rides all you want," he said running to the pirate ships.

"Wait!" yelled Yoshi. "That wasn't in the contract." Yoshi followed Luigi as he was shoving people out of the way to get to the pirate ship while the ride was going. Two security guards came running to the ride but the guards got eaten by Yoshi and turned into eggs. A security guard tranquilized Yoshi and Luigi ran to the go-karts. Then two other security guards ran to the go-karts also and chased Luigi using the go-karts even though the race hasn't started yet. But Luigi, who was an experienced go-kart driver, drove in reverse by accident and ruined all of the other karts, which immobilized the security guards. Then finally, a large box out of nowhere fell on Luigi, which trapped him.

- - -

Meanwhile, back in Dr. Jones's lab, Dr. Jones was working once again on the pill that backfired. He was working on the pill and watching TV at the same time until Link came running in.

"Dr. Jones. I have urgent news."

"Make it quick," Dr. Jones said. "I need to finish this pill so it could get in the market."

"Well, you see… Yoshi and Luigi got arrested at Six Flags."

"Wait," said Dr. Jones stunned. "Luigi and Yoshi got arrested?"

"Yes," said Link.

"Well, tell them that I didn't have anything to do with it," said Dr. Jones as he packed up his stuff and headed to Mexico.

"Well, that's sad. I wonder how they're doing?"

- - -

Meanwhile in prison, Yoshi and Luigi were hanging out in their own small cells. The prison was big and had other prisoners. They saw Michael Jackson, George W. Bush (Hey the Simpsons did it with Bill Clinton so don't sue me) Elmo, and someone they thought they wouldn't see, Yoshizilla's Peppy Ankylosaurus.

"Why are you imprisoned?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, I guess, I was..."

- - -

Three days ago, Peppy was driving his car drinking a Mountain Dew. Then minutes later, a police deputy pulled him over and walked to Peppy's car.

"You know why I pulled you over?" asked the officer.

"I have no idea."

"You're drinking and driving. I'm gonna have to confiscate that," said the officer pointing to his Mountain Dew.

"What," Peppy yelled. "You can't take my Mountain Dew."

"Well, you're drinking it. _While driving._ Drinking and driving is against the law."

"No! You can't take my Mountain Dew," Peppy complained.

"Stop resisting or you'll go to jail."

- - -

"And with that, I ended up here.

"Well, that was weird," complimented Yoshi. "Well, we have to find a way to escape from this dump."

"Now you're talking," said Peppy. "Just like the good old days."

So later, when the jail cells opened so the prisoners could have a break, Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Luigi prepared for escape. They each hopped over the tall walls surrounding the prison.

"Oh, no!" yelled one of the guards. "Someone is escaping."

"Don't worry," said another guard. "They won't know what's coming."

Meanwhile, the three escapees were hiking through some bushes and eventually reached a cliff, followed by a large body of water. They looked around and saw nothing but water and a large city in the distance.

"Aww come on. What kind of genius puts a prison in the middle of an island," Yoshi complained.

"We're in _Alcatraz_," sobbed Peppy.

"Let's just get in the water," said Luigi.

"Okay," Yoshi and Peppy agreed.

They soon we're in the middle of an ocean.

"Quick, swim to San Francisco."

Then two guards appeared in a lookout tower.

"I've got a good aim at them," said a guard.

"Don't shoot. That walrus will eat them."

"That's the green dinosaur."

"But he's eating a seal," said the other guard as he pointed at Yoshi eating a seal.

They continued the swim until they ended up in Oakland.

- - -

Back in Yoshi City in the Super Smash Bros. Mansion, Mario was watching The Simpsons. He was enjoying the show and it was the episode where Homer had to go to New York to reclaim his car, which was parked at the World Trade Center. He was at his car eating and drank crab juice but then needed to go to the bathroom so he went to one of the towers. After going to a high level in the tower to go to the bathroom, it was closed and needed to use the other tower, so Homer went to the other tower where the bathroom was opened but a cop was already writing up another parking violation adding up to the large pile-up of parking violations on the windshield. That's when...

"We interrupt this awesome show to bring you breaking news."

"DAMN IT!" Mario yelled.

"Hi. This is Laura Johnson from ABC 7 giving you the breaking news. Apparently, three prisoners from Alcatraz have escaped and may be in San Francisco or anywhere else in the Bay Area. Anyone with information may call 1(800) TRAP HIM. I'll repeat. 1(800) TRAP HIM. Again, three prisoners have escaped from Alcatraz and may be in San Francisco. This is ABC 7 Laura Johnson. Now we return to the awesome show.

They returned to the show, which was already showing the credits.

"Great," sighed Mario.

- - -

Meanwhile, in the Bay Area, Yoshi, Peppy, and Luigi were finding a way to escape. They saw a ship going to Yoshi City and sneaked into it and the ship left, not knowing that they had the three prisoners. They eventually arrived at Yoshi City and said good-byes to Peppy who now headed to Nintendo City.

"Well, that was a crazy adventure. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't know," said Luigi. "Hopefully I _actually_ get a good job someday."

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank Yoshizilla for letting me use his characters. I hope you enjoyed the story and have a Happy New Year! Only 22 days till my birthday!


End file.
